


Sam Alexander, The Last Nova

by DestinyWish10



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWish10/pseuds/DestinyWish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Alexander One-Shots.<br/>*Also on my Wattpad Account in a story called 'Sam Alexander, The Last Nova'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holograms

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collection of oneshots and rants on my Wattpad account called "Sam Alexander, The Last Nova." My account name is DestinyWish. Please go check them out!

It was after a particular mission (assignment perhaps?)that the team noticed something was off with Sam. There was none of his bragging about how he did most of the work, or him rambling, or just his usually happy and loud personality was practically non-existent. The mission didn't stand out to the rest of the team. It was just a normal assignment not much different from any of the others they are given. They all had their suspicions as to why Sam immediately went to his room, but they could only guess.  
"Somethings wrong," Peter stated while sitting at a table with Ava, Luke, and Danny. No Sam.  
"No shit Sherlock," Ava said rolling her eyes slightly annoyed.  
"Well," Peter says, "I'm going to find out what's wrong!" He stood up and left the table, heading towards Sam's room. He approaches the door and knocks a couple times lightly.  
"Sam?" He asks in a soft voice. "You there?" The door opens and Sam stands there with traces of faint tear tracks.  
"What do you want?" He asks slightly annoyed and with a tone. Peter was slightly taken back at his tone but recovered quickly.  
"I was just checking if you were alright!"  
"I'm fine," he says angrily. "Why do you care...you hate me don't you?" He murmurs which Peter's hearing almost missed. Peter said nothing though, seeing that Sam obviously needs space for a bit.  
"Please leave," Sam says louder. Peter huffs out a breath in annoyance. He was confused why Sam wouldn't open up.  
"Fine," Peter says bitterly. "Sorry I asked!" Peter snapped and stormed off towards the others. 

 

"Find out anything?" Luke asks. Peter shakes his head.  
"No," he says as he sits down. He lets out a big sigh. "I just don't get why he won't open up? It's like I don't even know him!" Peter exclaims. Then he gasps.  
"What?" They all say.  
"I just realized we practically know nothing about Sam!" He yells throwing up his arms in exasperation. "Well, besides the fact that I'm pretty sure his parents are dead..."  
"We'll just have to get to know him better!" Luke states shrugging his shoulders like its no big deal.  
"Well, I want to know what's wrong and why he was looking so depressed so I'm not taking no for an answer!" Peter says confidently. 

Peter once again knocked on on the door.  
"Sam?" He called. "You have a sec?" No response. Again. Instead of calling again Peter slowly and carefully twists the door knob and opening the door. The room is painted a grey with a black ceiling with stars and constellations as well as all the other things that make up a starry sky. It truly was amazing. The lights were off and the curtains were closed so it added to the affect. The room felt huge! In one corner of the room was a bed and desk combo. It was one of those set ups where the bed was above the desk. There was a trampoline as the floor for about half of the room that was unused. Hanging on the wall was a plastic basketball hoop and a small basketball on the floor. Sam laying on his trampoline with a worn looking tie blanket that had a navy blue fabric on one side and a night sky full of shooting stars on the other. Sam was staring down. He had a wide smile on his face but tears were running down his face. In front of him was a faint blue hologram. The hologram was of a man kneeling in front of a small child who had a helmet on his head and a skateboard in his hands. The child looked sad. The man had a hand placed gently on top of the boys head in q comforting way. I could barely hear what the man was saying; but I could make out a few words.  
"It's okay Sammy, you'll get it next time!" The man spoke. The boys face lit up and he smiled a toothy grin. Peter walked up to Sam and sat beside him.  
"He was my father," Sam says. It surprised him he spoke but he hide my shock easily. "He left when I was about 12 years old. You could tell by Sam's tone that it was a touchy subject. "He used to be a Nova, you know..." Sam looked at  Peter sadly. "He was one of the best, and he thought his career was over after he settled down," Sam continued. "It wasn't and he was called back to the Corps..." Sam looked down. "I thought it was all a lie, the Nova Corps... I thought they were just stories... Until I saw the helmet's  true power and then it chose me to be Nova. I didn't really have a choice," he joked half-heartedly. Sam sighed. "I'm pretty sure he's dead," Sam said looking down depressingly.  
"Hey," Peter said softly wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders. "You don't know that!" Sam shook his head and was about to protest.  
"Bu-" he started.  
"No, you don't know and you're going to stop wallowing in sadness," Peter demanded. Peter then broke into a large smirk. "Now... You and me, one on one in trampoline basketball. 'K?"  
"You're on!" Sam yelled hopping up and throwing his blanket to the side.


	2. Secrets of Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are never told, while some just never come up. Sam for example has many secrets he keeps from his team. Some of them S.H.I.E.L.D knows about, while others they don't know or don't care to know. Many, though, have just never been brought up. He doesn't bring them up so no one asks, and it's not like it's one of his most guarded secrets, it's just that he doesn't publicize it.

#30 Secrets  
((Set before any episode where Sam's shirtless))

Some secrets are never told, while some just never come up. Sam for example has many secrets he keeps from his team. Some of them S.H.I.E.L.D knows about, while others they don't know or don't care to know. Many, though, have just never been brought up. He doesn't bring them up so no one asks, and it's not like it's one of his most guarded secrets, it's just that he doesn't publicize it.

It was a very hot for a Saturday in June, and it was almost St as bad inside the Parker household. With Finals coming up Peter, Ava, Luka and Danny were all studying. Sam however, was laying on the couch in the living room in shorts and a T shirt complaining. He had tried studying earlier on the few tests he had, but he lost concentration after an hour(3/4 of that hour was spent working on projects). Thank god that most of his classes assigned projects for finals with weeks of preparation.

"It's too hot!" Sam complained fanning himself as he laid lazily. "We should go swimming!" He exclaimed sitting up.

" That's actually no a bad idea," Ava commented. "For once you say something not stupid!"

"Hey!" Sam protests defensively. "I'm not THAT stupid!"

"I could use a break, actually," Peter chimed in. "And I actually am getting a bit as well," Peter said fanning himself a bit.

"Okay then! Let's get changed and go!" Luke stands up and stretches. Everyone then disperses to change, and soon everyone is dressed in swimsuits along with carrying towels. They ended up driving to a farther away but larger water park rather than the closer pool the was being crowded. After finding where to set up camp and put there stuff while they swim, Sam was already soaked from being shoved under a large water dumping bucket so he took off the soaked shirt so it could dry.

"What's that on your back, Sam?" Danny asks questioningly causing all of the team's heads to turn to him. Sam turned around to face Danny.

"What?" Sam asked confused looking at their faces. Well, maybe looking up a little...He is the shortest...

"Your back," Danny points out. "There are a couple different scars."

"Oh, those?" Sam asked trying to crane his neck to look at his back. "I got those while with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Many tough missions, ya know?" Sam shrugged. "They're no big deal, we all have our fair share." They shook their heads.

"Not like those," Luke said. "Those are more-"

"Painful-looking," Danny inputs. Like nodded.

"They look like it hurt," Ava commented. "A lot!"

"Maybe they did," Sam shrugged.

""How, Sam?" Peter pushed. "Don't just brush this off!"

"Well they're a combination of blaster and gun wounds as well as knife and sword wounds. Not forgetting the ones due to explosions and many from people who tried to pry information out of me about the Nova," Sam grumbled quietly so no one would hear. "Some of which you witnessed."

"Sorry Sam... It's just... We all have scars from falling off our bike when we were younger, or simple gashes," Peter shook his head. "Not from guns and torture!" Peter snapped quietly.

"Whatever, if anyone asks I was caught in an explosion during an attack on the city, alright?" Sam demanded, and they shook their heads in agreement. "Good, and if it makes you feel better we'll take about it some other time. Now can we just swim, because if you hadn't noticed it's really hot outside," Sam snapped back.

"One more question?" Peter asks quietly causing Sam to sigh.

"What is it Parker?" He asked.

"Does SHIELD know?" Peter asked curiously. Sam have him a look that screamed 'are you stupid?'

"Of course they do!" Sam threw his hands up. "You think I could hide this from medical?" Sam gestured to his scarred torso, causing Peter to shrug. Sam rolled his eyes and started walking towards the pool. "You coming?" He shouted over his shoulder as he kept walking. Peter looked at the others and they all just shrugged. Then they started to jog to catch up with Sam.


	3. Adrenaline Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every month for the past couple months of Summer Peter noticed a pattern. Not only him but Luke, Danny, and Ava noticed as well. They noticed that on the 10th and the 20th of the last couple months Sam has been disappearing off to who knows where. He has a duffel bag with him. He evens leaves his helmet! There's always this van that picks him up every time too... Weird.

Every month for the past couple months of Summer Peter noticed a pattern. Not only him but Luke, Danny, and Ava noticed as well. They noticed that on the 10th and the 20th of the last couple months Sam has been disappearing off to who knows where. He has a duffle bag with him. He evens leaves his helmet! There's always this van that picks him up every time too... Weird.

Peter's pov  
It's on the 10th of July when everything changed. The phone rang and I picked it up, as usual.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Um... Am I able to talk to a Sam Alexander or is this the wrong number..." The guy on the phone sounded unsure.  
"Oh, I can get him for you if you like," I respond.  
"Yeah! That would be great!" I cover the phone as I yell out to Sam.  
"SAM! PHONE!" Sam came running down the stairs and took the phone.  
"Hola?" Same asked.  
"Yeah, it's still on," Sam responded.  
"Oh that was just a friend of mine," he explained.  
"Why?" Sam sighed at the response he received.  
"Fine, I'll ask... See you then!" Sam hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" Peter asked.  
"A friend," he responded. "A friend who wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to come swimming with us," he added. "The more the merrier, apparently. "  
"Is that where you always go off to?" I ask.  
"Yup, so are you coming or not?" He asked.  
"Why not?" I shrug. "I'll ask the others," I ran upstairs to ask them, which their answers were all sure, yes, or 'I've got nothing better to do'.  
"They're in," I tell Sam.  
"Okay. Tell them to pack whatever they need," he responds as he walked to get his own bag ready. 

Around 12:00 a black cadillac pulled up and Sam got in the passenger side of the van which was driven by a guy who looked to be around 17 with messy brown hair and eyes. He had light tan skin and was wearing a keep calm tshirt and red swimming trunks as well as a pair of aviators similar to the ones we've seen Sam were.  In the seat behind the guy was a girl with light brown hair pulled back into a French braid and brown eyes as well. She was wearing a green tshirt and black athletic shorts. She also had a pair of aviators on her forehead.  
"Hey Sam!" The guy said smiling wildly. "You pumped?"  
"Course I am!" Sam replied smiling just as wild.  
"Guys, this is Noah and Olivia, they're the ones I usually go swimming with," Sam introduced. Both waved at us and smiled. "And this is Peter, Luke, Ava, and Danny." I returned a smile. We all piled into the car, a little cramped but survivable, and started driving to who knows where. 

Sam's pov  
We were all in the car driving towards what we call The Abyss. A little dramatic? It's not that scary actually. It's a lake that on one end has a beach and the other a large cliff often jumped off of. The cliff gradually inclines straight from the beach so there's a path from there to the top. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Dynamite by Taio Cruiz came on. This is basically OUR song! Noah's, Olivia's, and mine anyways. I ended up singing out loud with Olivia and Noah a lot through out the ride. The car rides are fun but the best part is always the lake. No matter how hilarious our bad singing is. 

When we arrived we all got out of the car and parked on the side of the road a bit away from the cliff. There was a path that goes the the top though. Noah led as we all followed behind him to our destination.  
"Welcome, to the Abyss!" Noah yells loudly while opening his arms out in the direction of the lake.  
"Why are we up here?" Ava asks.  
"Because this is where all the fun is at!" Olivia exclaims. "Show 'em Sammy," she said crossing her arms smirking. I roll my eyes.  
"Sammy?" Peter asks.  
"Nickname, and only she, my parents, my sister, and sometimes the Guardians of the Galaxy can use it," I answer coldly. "Call me that and you'll never hear the end of me," I threaten narrowing my eyes. I take of my shirt and shoes throwing them in a pile off to the side by my bag. I hand my sunglasses to Noah because I don't want them scratched.  
"Back up please!" I announce. They take a step back curious as to what I'm going to do. I smirk. I sprint towards the end of the cliff.  
"Sam!" They all yell. Well, all but Olivia and Noah, they're just smiling. "Don't-"  
I cut them off with a loud; "GERONIMO!" I also do a couple of fancy front flips before I end in a dive. I love the adrenaline rush from jumping off of cliffs. Almost more so than fighting bad guys! Nah, who am I kidding. Fighting bad guys produces way more adrenaline than Cliff Diving! But there's not always a bad guy just waiting for me is there? 

When I come back to the surface I swim towards the side and make my way back up to them. I jokingly shake my head causing the water from my hair to go all over them.  
"Sam!" Ava yells angrily. I just smile innocently and respond with only two words...  
"Who's next?"


	4. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team meets Sam's family, although everyone wishes it were under better circumstances.

?'s POV

It's quiet in the house tonight, but that's normal nowadays. Too quiet if you ask me. I've always been more of a social butterfly like my brother. I sigh as I finish off my last homework problem. Math. It's never been my strong suit, and my brother was always better at it. I've been thinking about my brother a lot recently. I hope we get to see him soon. 

BRRRRIIIIINNGGGGG! BRRRRIIIIINNGGGGG! BRRRRIIIIINNGGGGG!

I jump as the blaring sound brings me out of my thoughts.

"Honey! Can you get that for me?" My mom yells from the living room. I get up from the kitchen table and walk towards the phone. I pick up the landline -yes, landline- and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I a little confused as to why anyone would be calling us at this time. I gasp too shocked to speak.

"Wait. Let me get my mom!" I stutter out. "MOM!" I yell loudly and urgently. "COME HERE!" She rushed over and grabs the phone from me and answers. She too, is shocked and her words stumble before coming out.

"W-We'll be there," She confirms. "We'll worry about the expenses later." Expenses? "Oh! Really?! Thank you so much!" My Mom gushes out. "We'll be waiting!" She turns to me. "Go pack a few sets of clothes and some essentials in a suitcase. We've got a little over an hour."

Within an hour I have everything I need packed. 3 sets of clothes, my toothbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush, travel-sized containers of shampoo and conditioner, a phone charger and my phone, along with a few other essentials. Soon a large military plane that I've never seen before lands in the street. I wonder how none of our neighbors noticed the large aircraft yet. We're ushered in by a guy who looks like one of the secret agents from the movies my brother and I used to watch all the time. Those were the days. . . I miss them and I hope to have more of them. Everything was perfect back then, with the whole family together. I shake my head ever so slightly. The thoughts returned again. I return my attention to the craft. I sit next to my mom, who looks a little frightened. I'm pretty sure I look the same, but if you were in my position too. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////TIME SKIP \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter's POV

I pace the hallway as Luke stands next to the door with his arms crossed like a guard. Luke sits on the other side of the door in a meditation position, and Ava sits next to Danny watching me pace. None of this was supposed to happen. It's all my fault. I could have gotten there faster--no-- I tell myself. There was nothing I could do. I slide down the wall to the floor and put my head in my hands. I take a deep shuddering breath as I try to recall how I could have let this happen. We were ordered to take down Omega Red--who was seen rampaging down the streets--and subdue him. The battle was fine in the beginning, and it looked like we weren't going to have any problems, but it all went downhill.

"Spider-Man," I'm pulled out of my thoughts. I look up to see Ava looking at me. "Stop." I put on a confused face. "Stop blaming yourself. We all let our guard down," Ava tells me looking me in the eye. "Bu-" I stop talking and I stilled. Ava looked concerned and confused. I stand up as a see Fury coming down the hall with the people behind him. A women and a girl, probably her daughter. I look at Fury with a confused look.

"Spider-Man, this is Mrs.Alexander-" He introduces the women.

"Please just call me Eva," The women says shaking my hand and nods towards Ava, Danny, and Luke. "And this is-"

"Kaelynn Alexander, her daughter," The girl introduces herself. She's wearing a light blue button-up jacket and jeans along with boots.

"Wait. Alexander as in Sam Alexander?!" I ask confused and shocked. They nod there heads as my jaw drops, as does Ava's, Danny's, and Luke's.

"How is he?!" Kaelynn asks worryingly. I look down at my feet.

"H-He's not doing to hot," I admit. I look back up to her and look her in the eyes. She has tears in her eyes. "But they say he'll live."

"Thank God!" She lets out a sob. Her mom pulls her into a side hug and kisses her head. "I don't know what I would do if he left us too!" I look towards Eva confused. She too is close to crying. She looks at me and mouths 'Dad' towards me. My eyes widen and then soften I offer them two chairs brought out earlier for them to sit in. Now we must wait.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////TIME SKIP \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kaelynn's POV

I sit next to my mom as we wait. I lean into her as she murmurs in my ear encouraging words and as she strokes my hair. Silent tear streaks trail my cheeks. Not much talking has been said between anyone. A few whispers are exchanged from the girl I was told was called White Tiger and the boy called Iron Fist but they didn't last long. Soon a couple of doctors and nurses exit the room, looking exhausted. We all look expectantly towards the doctors. One sighs and finally speaks.

"He'll live." I let out a breath I din't know I was holding. "Two of his ribs broke, and one of the ribs punctured his right lung, which we had surgically fix. His left knee will be very weak and I recommend not putting much pressure on it, so he should use crutches or a wheelchair for at least a week. There were many lacerations on his torso, three of which we had to stitch. His right shoulder was pulled out of it's socket so we had to reset it," The doctor concluded. The list was so long. What's he gonna look like? Is he still my big brother I knew?! "For a quicker recovery I recommend icing his shoulder and knee for a while," With that the doctor walks off in the same direction the others went.

"Wait!" I yelled. He turned around with a tired look in his eye. "Is he awake? Can we see him?" I ask. The doctor shook his head.

"He isn't awake but we think he will be within the next couple hours. You may not visit him now for he needs to rest seeing as he had recently exited surgery but you may visit in the morning. I recommend getting sleep. It's late." The doctor turns back around and leaves quickly.

"Here, I'll take you to where you can stay for the night." Spider-Man offers. I nod and follow him.

Sam's POV (Bet you saw that coming)

It's dark out. I think. I look around the room I'm in. There's a lot of white. So a hospital of some sorts then. I sighed and closed by eyes ready to accept sleep once more. . . But right before I drifted off I heard a creak. I craned my neck as much as possible to look towards the door. In came a small figure who dragged a blanket behind them. They sat in a chair in the corner of my very white room. Who could it be? Who'd be in my room of all places at this ungodly hour?

"Kaelynn?" I murmur softly. I don't know why I thought it was her, I just felt like it was. Their head shoots up in alarm. They stumble over towards my bed and stand before it shaking slightly.

"Sam!" They whisper surprised and happily as well as a bit drowsily. "I- We were so worried!" She started to cry softly. "I thought we might have lost you!" My eyes moisten a little.

"Oh Kaelynn. . . Come 'ere," I motion for her to get in the large white sterile bed. I scooted over as much as I could manage and lift the covers so she could get in, wincing at the movement. She immediately got in carefully. "Why -How 're you 'ere?" I mumble, my eyes threatening to close.

"I may have stolen a key card from a guard. And I couldn't sleep. . ." She responded tiredly. "I missed you," She said simply. I didn't respond, accepting her answer, and we laid there not saying a word, just enjoying each others company. Soon I fell asleep with my arm wrapped around her protectively.

Kaelynn's POV

I woke up in a cold room. I snuggled deeper into what I thought was the blankets, but turned out to be Sam. My eyes snap open and I let out a squeal.

"Sammy!" I grab Sam and give him a big hug. He wakes up at the sound of my squeal and was startled by the hug.

"K-Kaelynn?!" Sam says hoarsely. He coughs and I immediately let him go.  
"You alright Sammy?" I ask, guilty that I may have hurt him worse.

"F-Fine," He rasps out. I smile and pull him into a more gentle hug, to which he returns. We break the hug at the sound of a rumble. I look at Sam and he looks at me sheepishly.

"Stomach," He answers. "But I don't know if I'll be able to keep it down. . ." He responds honestly. I nod.

"This place got room service?" I ask getting out of the bed. He shakes his head.

"I recommend waiting a bit till we bother anyone. . ." He admits. "Doctors don't take to people in a patient's room outside visiting hours." I nod my head. We ended up just sitting there and talking for a while.

"Tell me about your team," I say sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the end of Sam's hospital bed. He then tells me about different missions he was on not going into too much detail. Mostly about what he and his friends did more than what the mission itself was.

It was only about an hour when Sam yawns. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. . .'K?" I yawn as well.

"I'm going to sleep as well," I whisper. "See you on the bright side," I joke as I slowly fell asleep once more.

Spiderman's POV

It was around 10 in the morning when I decided to stop by and visit Sam. I slowly open the door in case he was asleep and peeked in. Well, he WAS asleep...just not alone. I'm pretty sure it was Kaelynn, his little sister. Both were snuggled into each other, sleeping peacefully. I smile and close the door softly. I walk towards the guest quarters on the far side of the ship. We don't get guests often, and most are for when certain superheroes need a place to crash and or rest. I knock on the door that Mrs.Alexander is staying in. Soon the door opens and I'm met by the person in question.

"I think you should see something," I motion for her to follow.

"Why?" She questions curiously.

"Just come see. And bring a camera," I add. She nods and follows without further questions. We walked though the halls to the medical wing. Just a lot of boring hallways with closed doors.

"Look in there," I whisper softly and motion towards the door. She slowly and quietly walks inside with me following not far after. She takes one look at the scene in front of her and smiles instantly. She pulls out her phone and takes a picture silently, showing the photo to me. I smile back and nod in approval. She motions for me to follow out of the room. 

"So you're on the Sam team as my son?" She asks. It's not a threat or anything, just a question. I nod my head, realizing I'm in my suit.

"I'm sorry about what happened," I start. "It's all my fa-"

"Stop." He commands with a tone practically screaming 'I'm a mother, listen to me.' "I don't at all blame you," she explained in a softer tone. "Sam may not show it but he speaks highly of you all."

"He does?!" I ask in awe. "I thought he hated us and wanted to leave Earth and go into space to look for his dad?" She looked grim.

"Their father was in the Nova Corps, that's his helmet you see Sam wearing." I nod in understanding. "He left for space one day and never came back. Somehow his helmet ended up in Sam's hands and Sam became the next Nova!" She explains more in depth. 

"Sam took his leaving hard, very hard...but he loves his father no less, and loves being Nova more, despite his attitude," she adds. "He was always interested and space and everything it has to give. . ." She trailed off then chuckles. "Heck, he learned all the constellations by heart with his dad, every night they'd go out and name 'em all." She sighs sadly. "After he left those two got real close," she motions towards Sam and Kaelyn. "Alright!" She smiles. "Enough stories. I just wanted to thank you for looking out for my son," she concludes. "He's as stubborn as an Ox but he's a real softy on the inside, but even he needs someone to lean on." I nod my head. 

"I'll be there for him. I promise." She smiles and I smile back, before she pulls me into a hug,shocking me, but I hug back.


	5. Two Arizonans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon/Comment: Nova and Amadeus are both from Arizona so maybe a one shot where one is complaining about basically FREEZING and the other is just drowning in hoodies and jackets and THEY WERE NOT PREPARED FOR NY TO BE THIS COLD, LIKE W H A T.

"W-WHY IS IT SO COLD HERE?" Amadeus Cho wailed as he, Sam Peter, Luke, Danny, and Ava walked towards Peter's Aunt's house. The young superhero had nothing but a light sweatshirt on.

"Yeah! I agree! What is wrong with this place?!" Sam exclaimed in agreement. "Like, what even is this stuff?" Sam kicked the snow on the ground, jokingly.

"Guys, chill out!" Peter joked. He had a winter jacket on, as did the rest of them. "It's only, like, 20 degrees out!" Both Sam and Amadeus' eyes widened.

"I am chill! In fact, I'm more than chill! I'm practically an icicle!" Amadeus threw his hands up but quickly returned them to rubbing his arms. "It was never this cold back in Arizona!"

"D-dude! You are from Arizona? I'm from Arizona!" Sam exclaimed turning to the other boy, shivering despite his multiple sweatshirts underneath his winter jacket, along with a warm hat.

"R-Really? I'm from Tucson! You?" Amadeus was smiling despite the temperature. It's not every day you find out someone you know is from the same state as you.

"Carefree!" Sam replied. "You are right about the temperature though! I prefer temperatures in the mid 70's to 80's, but 90-100 degrees is the best for beach weather." Sam rambled dreaming about the warm sun and sand between his toes. Amadeus nodded frantically in agreement, eyeing up the bundle of clothes Sam is wearing.

"100 degrees? Uh, no thank you!" Ava exclaimed shaking her head. "What do you even do in 100+ degree weather?" Amadeus and Sam both gave her a 'duh' look.

"You go to the beach of course? Weren't you listening to me earlier?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"All this beach talk is making me colder!" Amadeus suddenly wails. "Sam! Give me one of your jackets! I know you have like five on!" Sam's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Never!" Sam screamed running ahead of the group as fast as he can, Amadeus following not far behind.

"Samuel Alejandro Alexander! Come back here!" Amadeus screeched, running after Sam.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF NOVA DO YOU KNOW MY MIDDLE NAME?!" Sam yelped glancing back towards Amadeus.

"I have my ways!" Amadeus yelled back, catching up to Sam who was frantically running as fast as he could.

Peter turned to the others. "We should probably go and get them."

"You're probably right," Ava sighed. "Let's go," Ava started to jog after them.


	6. Newton's Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a video I found a while back that I found funny. Watch the video after, otherwise there will be minor spoilers.

"Ugh You're back," Peter groaned from is seat in a Helicarrier conference room. Nova had been gone with the Guardians of the Galaxy on a mission for about a week, but that was all they knew. No other details had been provided for the reason Nova was needed, but it Peter had no problem with Sam being gone. In fact, it was quite a relief seeing as the two had been at each others throats before he left for a much needed break.

Sam rolled his eyes and plopped into a chair across from Peter. In his hand a large red apple; Which he occasionally taking a bit out of. The rest of the team looked at him expecting a explanation of what he was doing in space. Sam looked back and forth between them, and then his eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "You'll never believe what happened! It was so cool!" He exclaimed. "So say this apple is Insulae-"

"Woah! Slow down! In-Soon-Lay-Egg?" Luke interrupted, clearly confused. Sam stared at him for a minute.

"Insulae, it's a planet a bit smaller than Terra--I mean Earth-- that's basically all small islands," Sam explains waving weird red fruit in the air.

"Insulae literally means 'islands' in latin. Oh! Not in the Milky Way Galaxy, a different one fairly far away," Sam laughed at their confused faces.

"Oookkkaaayyyyy, so what's In-Soon-Lay-Egg got to do with anything?" Peter asked with his arms crossed.

"I was getting to that!" Sam threw up his hands in exasperation, but cutting himself off. "ANYWAY! This is Insulae-" Sam elaborated further, shaking the apple. He then let go of the apple and turned to grab a black pen on the table. "-And pretend this is our ship. We were-"Sam turned back around and looked up at where he had last left the apple only to find it gone. He looked around in the air a bit, but then looked at the floor where the red apple fell. The others looked at him weird, but Peter had a smirk on his face. Sam picked up the apple and then continued explaining with slight embarrassment on his face but thank god the others can't see his face. "So, we're flying towards Insulae and then out of nowhere this other ship comes up behind us," Sam then held up the apple with one hands and moved the black pen closer to the red fruit. He then let go of the black pen and reached for a red one on the table and then turned back around towards to apple. "They came out of nowhere and--" Once again he looked at where the pen should have been and then back to the ground.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" This time Peter laughing loudly and clutching his stomach. Ava was laughing quietly with a hand over her mouth, Luke was chuckling, and Danny had a small smile on his face.

"Stupid gravity," Sam huffed in annoyance, face still as red as the apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that many of these are short, and I'm working on it, but I am busy with finals so it's difficult for me to make them long.
> 
> VIDEO: https://youtu.be/PVxaL8CAO4M


End file.
